


You Hold Me, Infatuated

by opheliahyde



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliahyde/pseuds/opheliahyde
Summary: Elijah has walked this Earth for a long time and has seen many things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://devinecancerian.livejournal.com/profile)[devinecancerian](http://devinecancerian.livejournal.com/)'s in [](http://softly-me.livejournal.com/profile)[softly_me](http://softly-me.livejournal.com/)'s [Vampire Diaries comment-fic meme.](http://softly-me.livejournal.com/127729.html)

Elijah has walked this Earth for a long time and has seen many things, seen wars and bloodshed and how humans can tear each other to ribbons, he has also seen great kindness and empathy and love, and he has realized time over again that humanity will always surprise him. He keeps waiting for the day when he’ll see them as other vampires do; beneath him, weak, _prey_ , but it never comes. Perhaps it’s been so long since he was human that he’s forgotten human emotions for he has no use for pride. Elijah thinks maybe that’s why he doesn’t want to break the curse, limitations are good for people in need of much humility.

Miss Elena Gilbert proves to be a most intriguing example of the lengths the human race is willing to go, how much they’re willing to sacrifice, how much they can feel, so fiercely and so completely. It’s not just her family, but her whole town, this strange town where humanity and the supernatural intermix, where Elena has made her home, where she loves creatures most would run screaming from and holds them dear to her heart. She stood her ground when she spoke to him the first time, even as she trembled. She demands respect when they meet again, he gives it to her freely for she’s earned it.

She is made stronger than most, but passionate Elena Gilbert makes trouble for herself when she follows her instincts and sometimes Elijah thinks about how much he is risking by leaving her in the care of the Salvatores. He knows they love her, the both of them would die before she was harmed, but they are young, so much younger than their years suggest and their impulsive natures leave them acting rash and unintelligent. Elijah sometimes thinks he should take her with him, shelter and preserve her, make sure Klaus never gets his hands on her, for he’ll surely tarnish and crack her before he snuffs out her life, but Elijah has no need for such feelings, they’ll only hinder his mission.

He stays close for much longer than he intended and he tells him he wants to see how the Salvatores react, if they draw the wagons in around her like they should. But he finds himself watching, lurking in the shadows, trying to piece together the mystery that is Elena Gilbert, how she made the Salvatores fall in love with her and how she still captivates his interest. All he realizes is that she is exceptionally ordinary. She spends most of her days in school and her evenings at home when there’s no life or death action to break up the monotony and she seems happy, content in her quiet little life when she gets to enjoy it.

Elijah watches her smile and laugh at something her aunt says, at her brother’s reaction and he feels a warmth grow inside of him and he finds himself grinning at the display. It’s a curious outcome and Elijah decides to leave before it gets worse, thinking this new attachment won’t end well. 


End file.
